


You Are My Sunshine

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: Prompto Leonis AU [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cor Leonis Adopts Prompto Argentum, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Prompto Leonis, Regret, Separation Anxiety, baby prompto, papa cor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: After saving a 1-year-old Prompto from Niflheim, Cor takes him back to Insomnia in the hopes of finding him a family. After 6 months of being his sole carer a family is finally found. The Argentum family. More importantly they are willing to take him in despite knowing his background.But can Cor let the boy go?





	You Are My Sunshine

“Come on Prompto.”

I say holding on to his hand and walking him towards the car. The poor kid wouldn’t stop holding on to me all morning. But I wasn’t going to pick him up. He had to go to the Argentum’s today. He was finally getting a home, a family. A place of comfort that has everything a Kid his age needs. This was a good thing, right? I could never provide for him like they can.

He will have a mum and dad.

I don’t really remember my dad. So I could never fit that role. This is for the best. The best for everyone. This is what he needs. He will be safe.    

“Cor?”

His little voice pulled me from my thoughts and I realised that he had stopped walking and was staring at the black car. He looked scared. Standing there clenching on to me with one hand, and the holding on to his yellow Chocobo plush… No. This is for the best. It is.

I take in a deep breath and kneel down to the ground so that he can see my face better. His blue eyes were a little watery and he looked very tired. That was my fault. Waking him early was not a good idea. But this had to be done. The earlier it was done the better. He could settle in. He could get to know his new parents…

His parents. I am not his parent. I can’t be.

I try my best to give him a warm smile as I ruffle his blonde hair with my free hand.

“Yeah.” I didn’t get a response. He just stared passed me and looked at the car, that now had a door open. The back one that had his car seat fasten in it. Shit. He doesn’t know. Or maybe… ah. That’s right. When we travelled to Insomnia we spent a lot of time in a truck, he hated it. I can remember trying to sleep but he wouldn’t stop screaming because of the noise. I can only assume it was because it sounded like the machine I found him in. Now I am forcing him to go in there-

Cor stop!

He has to get used to it. He is nearly 2 years old, practically all Kids his age love cars. No. He won’t be my problem in a few minutes. I sigh to myself and smile at him. I realise he is never going to get in that car if I can’t reassure him he is going to be alright. “That’s a car Sparky. Remember? Like my car.”

His face relaxes a little but nowhere near enough to convince me that he will be okay getting into that car.

Why me?

“Cor?” I quickly turned my head to see Clarus standing by the opened door and gesturing for me to hurry things along. I know why he is doing this. I know why Regis sent him here. It was so I wouldn’t be alone to give the Kid up. I didn’t need him here. I would do this. Because it was the right thing to do. It had to be. He speaks again this time with a low and calming voice. “Are you ready?”

Great now he is trying to ‘baby brother’ me again. I nodded my head quickly and turn back to Prom.

Prompto.

His eyes are the things that pull on my heart. They are filled to the brim with fear. They were going glassy as well. And worry was plastered on his little face. The poor kid. He had no idea what was going on. Well I hope he doesn’t. Damn, he is only one years old the poor tike. No. No. Pull yourself together Leonis. You can’t look after him. You know you can’t. Then I saw Clarus out of the corner of my eye. He looked sadden. I knew that he was taking pity on me. On the Kid. I then gulp.

This had to be done. This has to be this way.

I then picked Prompto up and stood up, as I did so. I held on to Prompto tightly and walked towards the car as quick as I could. I had to end this. I had to put him in a safe environment. I got to the car quicker then I intended and placed him in the car seat. Strapping him in. He was still holding the little Chocobo I brought him. Only this time he was holding on to it like he would hold on to me. Like nothing else in the world could protect him.

No. Stop. He is going.

“Cor, come?” His little voice broke as he stared into my eyes. I could also see hope and worry in them. It was almost like he knew what was coming. He didn’t. He couldn’t know. He couldn’t have figured it out.

I bit the bottom of my lip. Just say the words. Just say no. It’s not that bloody hard. I then looked at those eyes again. Those big blue eyes that started to tear up. I can’t. I can’t. Why can’t I just say no to him. 

Instead I shut the car door and walked back towards where Clarus was standing. That’s when I heard the cries. The same cries that had kept me up for the past 6 mouths. The same cries that could not be soothed by anyone else but me. I knew unless I was there he wouldn’t stop. I shake my head. I had to at least try and block out his cries. I just repeated in my head: _This is for the best. This is for the best._

When I got to Clarus I refused to look at him. I turned to face the car that Prom-pto was in and looked beyond it. I need to stay calm and focused. Yes, he was crying but this was for the best. He was going to be safe with a family that will love him. For Bahamut’s sake I am the Marshal of the Crownsguard. Armies turn and run at my name. So why is this so hard?

Pull yourself together you can do this.

I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I flinched and turned to see Clarus giving me a soft smile. I could see it in his eyes. He pitted me. I could see it in his face. He was reading like a book. Well after 13 years of being my brother I guess that would happened. He was always there when I needed him. No matter how hard I tried to deny it I needed him right now.

I was so glad he was here.

“You okay?” Clarus finally spoke.

But, no matter how much I needed him, I still couldn’t admit that to Clarus. I am Cor the Immortal. The Marshal of the Crownsguard. I cannot afford to express my emotions. Not even to him. So instead I ignored him. Just by doing that though Clarus would know I wasn’t alright.

No, I am. I am fine. I am always fine. Even if it means I have to block out those cries from Prompto. His scared loud cries calling my name. I shake my head slightly. Not enough for Clarus to notice but enough for me to understand that this is the hardest thing I have ever done. And will ever do.

“COR! COR!” His cries were getting louder, and my head was being hurt. I clenched my fist together. My heart began to race. He needed to stop crying I needed him to stop crying.

Then I heard Clarus speak again.

“Drive on.”

Drive on?

But that meant…

That’s when I heard the engine start. The loud clatter and the revering of the engine began. This only increased Prom’s screams from inside the car. They were piecing through my skull and were being to electricity my heart. My eyes widened, and my heart rate grew a lot faster. Why was I feeling like this?

He is going somewhere safe. Somewhere, where he would be loved, cared for. Cared for 100 times better then what I could provide. The Argentum’s were good. They were good people. They would look after him. They would look after my Sunshine.

My sunshine.

“STOP!” I screamed unable to prevent myself from running after the car as it began to pull away from Clarus and I.

It didn’t even get 6 feet away from us before it stopped again. When I reached the car, I pulled the back door open. There was Prompto red faced and teary eyes and shaking with fear. My heart dropped. His cries and turned into a series hiccups and soft sobs. Before I knew it, I unstrapped him from the car seat and took him out of that car as fast as I could. His little arms wrapped themselves around my neck as fast they could and he squeezed me tightly.  

His little heart was pounding just like mine. I could feel his tears fall on my shoulder. I rubbed his back lightly. Realising that I had done this. I was the one to take him in. I was the only one he trusted. He couldn’t trust anyone else but me and now I have caused him so much stress and so much heart ache. This was my doing.

That Chocobo. That yellow plushie hitting me in the face as he continued to cry on my shoulder only confirmed it. I let out a long deep breath and continued to rub his back as a spoke in the voice that made him trust me back in Niflheim. “Hey Prom. I am so sorry. I promise you. I will never do that to you again. No one is ever going to take you away from me. I promise.”

I continued to rub his back and sooth him as I heard an argument start to brew from behind me. Clarus and the women hired to take Prom to the Argentum’s house. Amanda? That doesn’t matter. No one is taking him away from me. Not Regis, not Clarus, not the Argentum’s, not the Niffs. No one. He is my son and that is how it is going to stay.

I moved my head away from Prom for a second and looked at his big blue eyes that were still watering. But that wasn’t that made my heart stop beating for a second. All I could see was betrayal and hurt on his face. It was a look that I had never seen before. It was not something I would ever except a child to express. But he was, and it was my fault. Now there will always be a small part of him that will never be able to trust me because of what I have done.

I know the reason why this look is hurting me so much. Because I love him. Because I have grown to love this kid like he was my own.

Screw that. He is mine.

He is my son.

I smile at him again. As soft and a comforting as I could to try and get Prom to see that I did love him and that this was a mistake.

The biggest mistake I have ever made.

“Hey Prompto, listen to me. I promise I will do better. I will never send you away again. You are going to stay with me, nothing is ever going to change that.” The words made Prompto’s eyes soften a bit as he relaxed himself back into my arms. I was the first person that had ever shown him love and affection. I was the only person to give a shit about him. The only person to think to get him out of there. I knew for a fact that this kid needs me. I will look after him like he needs me to. Like he had always needed me too. He needs me to be his parent. To be his dad.

That was exactly what I am going to do.

Still holding on to him and rubbing his back I walked away from the car. I heard the boot of the car slam and Clarus following behind. No doubt he had gotten Prom’s stuff out of the car and was struggling to hold them. I would have loved to take a picture. But Prompto is more important.

Prompto. Prompto Leonis.

My son.

No one is ever taking him away from me again.

Ever again.  


End file.
